The present disclosure generally relates to grade of service, and more particularly to a grade of service control closed loop.
Grade of Service is typically implemented using Classes of Service in hardware, for example in networking devices such as a router or switch. However, class of service implementations vary depending on the vendor of the hardware. Specifically, depending on the hardware chosen and the type of services offered (e.g., managed router service, virtual private network, cloud services, etc.), different hardware devices are used. However, each hardware device has its own limitations and capabilities that is to be considered in defining the class of service behavior and the underlying service.